


Sealed

by cherry_ghost



Series: Sealed, signed and delivered [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: idk what to tag, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: Sealed au where the elemental masters's mouths are sealed shut and sealed into a tomb. it's all wu's fault. here's how it started





	Sealed

A long long time ago, there was the First Spinjitsu Master and his two sons. After he died, his sons took over his temple and legacy. His youngest son, Wu, was in charge of the temple of course while the older son, Garmadon, was in charge of upholding the family name and then find an heir for the family. Garmadon was happy with this job but Wu, Wu was angry. He saw that his brother got a girlfriend and then a wife. He was so mad that his brother was fulfilling his destiny while he worked all day and night. He had enough. Wu decided to make his own destiny. He grabbed wax and a candle, melting some into a pot. Garmadon came in and saw Wu melting the wax.  
"Brother, what are you doing? Are you planning to seal up a letter and send it out?" Garmadon smiled at him.  
"Ah, yes, all I need is a stamp and some string. Could you go fetch some from father's room?"  
Garmadon nods and rushed off to get the items. Misako came in, a baby bump present on her stomach. "Where's Garmadon? I sent him in to fetch you." She went over to him and puts her hand on his back. "We can go get something to eat and bring it back if you want."  
He smiled at her. "I can make us something, anything that you want." He takes her hand and kisses it. She pulls away from him.  
"I would like that."  
Wu puts the wax on a low simmer and starts cooking dinner for them.  
Garmadon came back in and sat the stuff down to help Wu. They laughed and joked through dinner. Misako yawns and gets up.  
"I'm going to turn in early, night boys."  
She left to Garmadon's room and closed the door. Wu got up and got the string. He tied his brothers hands behind his back and tied his jaw closed. Garmadon struggles and kicks around. Wu smiled and got the wax and stamp. He then pours the wax on his closed lips and laughs a bit. It burned Garmadon as it sat on his mouth. He then felt his brother press a stamp onto his lip, sealing his lips shut. He tried to open his mouth but couldn't. The wax had been enchanted to make it unable to break. Wu unties the strings. "Go before I hurt your wife." Garmadon leaves quickly, in fear of Misako being hurt.


End file.
